


Ah! Khan it!!

by Mybenediction1, Pandabetalock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Kirk, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybenediction1/pseuds/Mybenediction1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/Pandabetalock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has been altered somehow, he's been abandoned by the federation along with Khan and his followers. Kirk has no choice but to wake Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RP piece written between the three of us.  
> Utter filth, lots of sex and lots of love.

Khan it!

Chapter 1: perfect.

Khan blinked getting used to the feel and sight of his surroundings. his eyes finally landing on the blonde and blue eyed captain.  
".... Kirk?" he asked hoarsely.  
"Yes," Kirk replied. "They used your blood to revive me."  
Khan groaned remembering Spock beating him into a blackout.  
"I remember your commander kicking my ass.... apparently he can break bones even if he cant break rules"  
Sarcasm dripping from every word  
"Well, Spock isn't around to bother you any more," Kirk said "Or me, and I ...I need your help," Kirk said hesitantly.  
now that got khan's attention  
"Oh? and what could the great captain need help with?" He sneered  
Kirk took a deep breath and backed away from Khan.  
"This was a mistake..." he mumbled, getting his fill of Alpha pheromones. "I need your help because I am here alone and I'm sick."  
Khan sat up and began to stretch.  
"here alone? Oh captain.. That was stupid. how are you sic-"  
Khan then got a Good whiff of the air.  
"OH! captain." He said in a low voice, almost a growl.  
"I'm not here by choice!" Kirk snapped. "At least they didn't put me in a pod. But I think that's because they didn't have one spare."  
Khans eyebrows rose  
" They left you here?.... and you woke me up.... THE perfect Alpha to your omega?"  
"What? What the fuck are you talking about? I have a fever. Which one of your crew is your doctor?" Kirk demanded but it didn't sound quite as forceful as he wanted it to.  
Khan stared at Kirk.  
"You have no idea do you?... you are going into heat, James. I trust you can smell my pheromones?"  
"What is that? It's making me feel worse. Jim, my name's Jim. Only my step-father calls me James," Kirk replied. "What's happening to me? What do you mean, heat?"  
Khan chuckled darkly.  
"Your body is becoming an Omega body...to carry my child. You are my omega. I am An Alpha. And you mr. Kirk are deliciously giving off your scent." khan began to slowly walk towards kirk.  
Kirk's jaw dropped. He tried to back away further from Khan but he couldn't.  
"Yes," he heard himself saying. He frowned. "I'm turning into a woman? That's not possible. I don't feel like a woman..." Kirk grabbed his own groin.  
Khan rolled his eyes.  
"Not a women. An omega. Male omegas can get pregnant. You are still very much a male. But now you have a self lubricating ass and a womb." khan said smoothly.  
"Why the hell am I an omega? It was your blood! Shouldn't I be like you?" Kirk yelled, subconsciously massaging his own own cock through his trousers.  
Khan began to close in on Kirk.  
"Well. I would've thought as much. But it seems, you already had omega traits. My blood just activated them." he purred.  
Kirk felt faint. In the act of lifting his free hand to his forehead, unwilling to move his hand off his cock, he fell quite literally onto Khan, or better to say into Khans arms.  
Khan being quick with his reactions caught kirk, pulling him into his chest. Khans nostrils flared as he felt his alpha instincts taking over.  
"Oh my clumsy captain, i am gonna make you...feel so good." He growled as he put his nose into kirks neck and scented him.  
Kirk's hand curled around Khan's neck and slid up into his soft hair. Finger's discovered that set free and natural Khan's hair curled wildly. It seemed like it had a life of it's own intent on capturing Kirk's fingers. Jim moaned.  
"What are you doing, that feels so much better."  
Khan growled low in his throat as Kirk's fingers found his hair.  
"I am scenting you...so no other alphas will try to breed you. "  
"Just you...just you...I need you," Jim muttered. "Scenting?" Kirk breathed in Khan's scent. Now that he was this close he wanted nothing more than to have Khan. Jim was hardly virginal but he hardly ever bottomed. This desire to have Khan take him was strange.  
Khan smirked against Kirk's neck. "All in due time my Jim..." Khan began to nip at James' neck.  
Jim tilted his head to give Khan more access and pressed himself up against that lean hard body. It made everything feel so much better. His body was telling him that a little sex never did him any harm. What was left of his higher functioning mind told him that Khan was the cure for his fever. It was somehow connected to Khan's pheromones. It also told him that he was stuck there with 72 strangers all loyal to Khan and now awake, Khan would certainly waste little time in waking his crew also and so It wouldn't hurt to be fucking the boss...


	2. Perfect fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk begins to give in to Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically when I was sat in hospital awaiting surgery this is what kept me going.   
> Thank you so much to panda <3 and Storm <3 who kept me company from half way round the world. 
> 
> I will just say Porn. Lots of Porn.

Chapter 2: perfect fit.

khan slowly wrapped his long arm around Jim's waist, as he continued his assault on the omegas neck.   
"Oh...i cant wait to have you...begging..." He all but purred into Kirks neck.  
"I'll fucking beg right now if you keep that up," Kirk told him.  
Khan purred into Kirk's neck.   
"Oh my omega.... My perfect fit..." he said before he bit the shorter captains neck.  
Kirk bloody near came in his pants! He was clinging to Khan, moaning and trying to catch his breath at the same time. His knees were giving out and Kirk could only think that it was the result of his fever. Of course there was the still lucid but minuscule bit of his brain that told him that Khan, only recently his blood enemy, was vamping his neck. He ignored it. He'd been bitten before but his partners but they had usually waited for them both to at be , at least, naked.  
Khan could feel kirk getting weak in the knees as he tried to keep his omega upright.   
"Tell me what you want." He whispered into the blondes ear before nibbling on the shell lightly.  
"You," Kirk said. "Oh, God! I want you. I need you, right now." Kirk knew he had completely lost his mind when he started trying to tear his clothes off.  
Khan felt his hormones kicking in slowly taking over. "Oh...James... we need somewhere secluded....the bonding process takes some time... And we want to be... comfortable..." He growled in a low voice.   
"We are in the community hall of a deserted colony. There are houses." Jim led him to 'his' house. He had already set it up to make it comfortable for himself. "We've been here almost a week. I wasn't sure that I would even wake you, until I got sick. I'm glad I did. I'm feeling a lot better. Want to explain why? What is going on? Is it some sort of mating imperative?"  
Khan thought for a second. "Well....the reason you are feeling better is because I scented you and you got your fill of my pheromones. Now speaking of that would you like me to explain the whole thing about alpha and omega is a long story... so I am going to give you the short version. Alphas are the dominant and are VERY Possessive. Omegas are the submissive ones. they are usually the ones who carry the child. As to say why YOU became a omega is probably because they used my blood"  
Jim stared at him with his jaw dropped.   
"Part of me wants to run screaming. The other part of me just wants us to get to my place asap. This way." Jim told Khan as he led the way out into the night. There was something resembling a street with prefab houses scattered along it. Jim's house was furthest from the community hall. "It was a very small colony. Most of the colonists died before ever setting foot on the planet. A rough trip here. There are over a hundred graves just out of town."  
Khan took a second to soak this information in. "so my people....have already started settling then?"He asked in bewilderment. Khan quietly followed kirk.  
"No, they are all still in their pods," Kirk told him. "Just because I have your blood,doesn't mean I trust you, Khan."  
Khan Rolled his eyes. "For a needy omega you sure do talk an awful lot of shit James." He growled grabbing Kirks Waist.   
"Let's get one thing straight here, Khan. I need you to fuck me, that's it. This is a medical treatment, nothing else," Jim told him.  
Khan chuckled darkly. " Oh is that all? as I recall I Make that call.... James." He turned the captain towards him.   
"You think you are so fucking superior!" Jim yelled at him.  
Khan raised an eyebrow.  
" Thats because I am James.... We have been through this..." He said softly. Kirk was boiling with indignation. He just didn't know what to say. He needed Khan. He suspected his life depended on it, but couldn't be sure. He could ask Khan but he couldn't be sure that Khan would tell the truth. He turned away from Khan to just walk off but...  
Khan waited for his Omega to Speak. Jim couldn't seem to get more than a few feet from Khan. He stopped, feeling too sick to go on one more step from the insufferable egotist. He turned back to Khan and nearly fell. Khan Quickly grabbed Kirk and pulled him close.   
"Are you done being stubborn?" He mumbled as he put his face in the crook of Kirk's neck, running his tongue with perfect precision over Jim's carotid artery.   
Kirk tilted his head to give Khan access.  
"No," Jim replied without much strength. "Always been stubborn, rebellious."  
Khan smirked as he continued his assault, Beginning to bite. "And I honestly would not have it anyother way." He said inbetween bites, "I can't wait to break you..."   
"Let's get inside," Jim almost stuttered. "Wild animals..."  
Khan growled and nodded, not trusting his voice followed Kirk.   
Kirk made straight for the bedroom, never letting go of Khan. He stripped his top off over his head and then sat down to remove his boots.  
Khan couldn't wait any longer as he pounced on the Captain and holding him firm slowly began to kiss him. He felt his Arousal growing. Kirks mouth opened to him easily and his tongue slipped inside. The kiss became more violent as the men fought for more of one another, until it seemed they were trying to get into each other's skin. Out of habit, Kirk tried to be dominant. He showed Khan how strong he had become since recovering from the transfusion but Jim responded more to Khan's dominance. His arousal heightening every time Khan kept him from taking control. They wrestled around on the bed until Khan finally pinned him down.   
Khan pulled away to savor the sight under him.   
"Oh... Captain.... I am not giving it to you easily... you must beg." he whispered before attacking Kirks neck with bites and kisses.  
"Good luck with that," Kirk replied.  
Khan tightened his grip. "Is that a challenge?" he purred.   
Jim grinned.   
"Not up for it? Too bad you aren't man enough for that challenge." Kirk struggled one arm free. Khan quickly grabbed his arm and pinned it back. "Oh no no. You have to say please...."  
"Never!" Kirk replied. "You want me to accept you are superior? Prove it." Khan growled.  
"You really want that?"  
"I think you are going to have to, don't you?" Khan smirked.   
"As you wish captain" he purred...

 


	3. Chapter 3; Naked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Khan get heavy, who will be naked first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and the comments. We really appreciate it and are glad you are enjoying our insanity.   
> It makes us happy to receive your feedback. Love you all. <3

Chapter 3: Naked. 

Before Kirk could gather any kind of sense Khan had pushed a strong thigh between his own.   
Kirk rutted up against it. As much as his mind was trying to fight this, his body wanted it. The friction against his cock was wonderful. He bit back a moan and closed his eyes. If he admitted it to himself he wanted to be putty in Khan's hands and oh those hands!  
Khan stared down at his lover- well, soon to be so- and smirked.  
"Seems you've a bit of a problem, captain. Are you sure you don't want me to...relieve you of your position?"  
"No, I fucking don't but I don't see much of an alternative here! And neither do you. If you don't want me to go nuts and open all the pods and chop up your crew, you are going to have to do something about my condition."  
Khan was grinning at this point.   
"You are so much more than I originally thought, James. I'll give you my cock and you will think of nothing else for -days-"  
"Days!?" Kirk asked as he squirmed against Khan. Kirk tried to lift his head enough to kiss Khan but he was holding him tight.  
"Mmm" khan murmured against Jim's skin. "Days... Weeks... Months..." He trailed of slowly dropping his head enough for Kirk to reach his mouth. "You will be mine..."   
"You're going to have to get my trousers off first...without letting go of me," Kirk challenged between kisses.  
"Oh captain that's too easy..." Khan purred dropping his mouth to kirks ear and licking the shell. Kirk groaned and softened ever so slightly from the contact. Khan bit down, Kirk bucked up instinctively and before he knew what had happened khan had moved his wrists together to pin him with one hand, his free hand coming down over kirks throat in a soft imitation of strangulation, before moving to his chest...  
Jim couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that he was wanting this. His heart was racing both with fear and excitation. "Planning on letting me touch you any time soon?" Kirk asked.  
"Nice try" khan smirked, lifting his head to look down at his omega. "When you learn how to beg for it I might let you, until then..." Khans mouth descended to kirks chest, sucking in a nipple. He knew that by now Kirk would be over sensitive to any stimulation, he was basically dripping for it, his body betraying his every good sense and he cruelly used this against him. His free hand pinched at kirks other nipple as he suck and bit and Khan would continue to do so until jim was writhing beneath him.  
Jim despite desperately wanting the friction and glorious sensations Khan was causing in him was still trying to rebel. His nature told him not to give in.  
"Oh, you would just love me to beg, literally beg, wouldn't you? I'm not one of your followers, Khan. Nor am I stupid. I can see how I'm affecting you. You need me as much as I need you."  
Khan raised his head and moved back up to look Kirk straight in the eye  
"I didn't need you before" he said, the deepness of his voice betraying his need, "I've never needed anyone except myself, if I wanted I took" Khans eyes flickered and he released the prone captains wrists. "But I want you." He admitted. "If you want to go go, but know this James, you are marked as mine and I will hunt you down to the ends of the universe if you leave. And if I find you it cannot be responsible for my actions..." Khan licked his lips, his eyes locked to Jim's, "IF you leave." He repeated.  
"Jim, my friends call me Jim," Jim replied before he even thought of what he was saying. But Jim didn't go. He had no where to go. He didn't want to go. He wanted Khan. "Please..." Jim raised his lips to Khan, one hand reaching for those wayward curls which he seemed to have tried hard to tame.  
Khan, against his better judgement, pressed into kirks touch. Kirks fingers drifted down across his cheekbone. His eyes never left khans. Khan frowned, what was it about this man? Why did khan desire him so much? Khan was used to taking what he wanted, he didn't ask, but this time... His hand drifted down to kirks face and he mirrored the captains movements carefully.  
As their lips broke their eyes met. "I'm yours," Kirk said softly. He reached between them to open the clasp on his trousers. His cock literally burst from the opening.  
Khan felt like he wanted to say the same, but pride prevented him. The victory was sweet, but somehow it wasn't a conquest... Khan, with all his intellect, couldn't put his finger on what it was. What it felt like. It was... New.

These thoughts however flew from his head as instinct again ripped through him, the scent of his omegas cock hit him with dizzying force and he growled low, hands moving down... He wasn't going to touch Kirk yet though he wanted to more than anything. His own cock strained against his tight black trousers begging the same freedom.   
"Take those off," Kirk told him. "If we delay this much longer the first time is going to get a little rough."  
Khan wanted to protest. To be indignant, When had an omega ever to him what to do? But he was past the point of really caring now. Instead he licked kirks neck and hissed against his ear,   
"Oh Jim, I like it rough, how could you ever doubt that? You want me naked then get me naked."  
"I just want you in me. I want to be part of you. I want to be yours. Make this doubt go away, Khan. I don't want to think of the Enterprise and Starfleet any more. You are my life now."   
Khan swore silently under his breath. His cock, already harder than it had ever been got harder still. Jim's submission was the sweetest taste of victory he had ever experienced. The fact that only a week ago they had been the worst of enemies on heightened this fact further.   
Khan nodded his assent unable to trust his voice. He got up slowly, watching Kirk who's eyes were glazed with need. Slowly he slipped off his clothing, teasing still... Then he grasped kirks trousers and removed them in one fluid movement so both of them were naked...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Lots of sex. I can say no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kindness and comments and kudos. I'm very glad you are enjoying it.

Chapter 4; Mine.

"Holy fuck! You are gorgeous," Kirk said. Khan smiled arrogantly,   
"Were you expecting something else?" He grinned, sinking back down on the bed. He was all long lean muscle, with a wide almost hairless chest. His core strength obvious. But then Kirk was himself gorgeous, golden skin, softer muscle, blonde body hair that seemed to shine. Oh yes, Khan wanted that; he crawled up Kirks body to sit over his hips. His cock brushed Kirks and sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. He could smell how delicious the captain scent was, it was seeping into his pours. Slowly khan rubbed his erection against the omegas.  
Kirk gasped and thrust his hips up though Khan allowed for little movement. But to have that hard hot cock covered by silk soft skin against him was more than compensation for lack of movement. Khan's cock was thicker and longer than Kirk's. Imagining that inside him made Kirk tilt his head back and moan, exposing his neck to Khan's attentions. It made him feel faint with desire.   
Khan looked down at Kirk, his body gently rocking. Sweat was beading against kirks chest and Khan leaned down and tasted. It was salt sweet.   
"Oh captain, all that fuss and see how sweet it is.." He murmured against Kirks skin. "I'm going to make you feel so perfect... So so good. And then my dear sweet captain you will belong to me forever."  
"That's...mumph...that's the...pheromones talking. I'm sure we will go back to hating each other soon enough." Kirk said trying not to come from just this contact.  
Khan smirked against his skin, nipping gently at each nipple.   
"You're not used to this Jim. This is all so new to you isn't it? You have to understand how over protective an alpha can get over it's omega. Yes it is pheromones, but it goes far deeper than that. It is not what I would have chosen but as it is..." Khan trailed off dropping hot kisses across Kirks chest and reaching a hand down between them wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and beginning a slow stroking action.   
"Oh... And and did I mention my captain, mmmm, yes my captain you are mine... we are able to come many many times... I imagine that will be a perk Mr.Kirk."  
"I'm quite sure that your over protectiveness will stop me from having anyone to make use of this perk. Do Alphas let their omegas fuck them?"  
Khan considered for a moment, lazily creating a slow burning friction with his large hand.   
"It is not usual." He conceded, "but I've never been one for convention or rules. Always willing to break anything if it gave me satisfaction... A lot like yourself Captain."  
Khan rubbed his thumb across the wet head of kirks cock, flicking back and forth.   
"Would you feel more comfortable with this arrangement if I said yes?" He purred seductively.  
"I want to say no, but really I think I could live with it." Kirk said between moans of pleasure. He was thinking; really what choice did he have? There wasn't a spaceship lying around anywhere for him to escape the planet. "You stop your crew from tearing me limb from limb and I'll do everything I can to fit into this society."  
"My crew will not touch you." Khan spat out. "They will know that you are mine." A fierceness sprang into Khans eyes. He felt his protective instincts begins to rise. Best to make this man his now, letting go of his own erection Khan began to pull on Kirks more firmly. He slid down Kirks legs slightly and looked up to meet the other mans eyes. Slowly he lowered his head and licked the tip of Kirks cock.  
Kirk gasped. He wasn't unaccustomed to this but somehow everything seemed far more intense since he woke up from the transfusion and it seemed like Khan had some sort of magic spell over him. He was in thrall to this man, perhaps he always had been.

Khan tongued the end of Kirks cock, savouring the silky texture, tasting his omega for the first time. He slid his lips over the head and mouthed it, sucking with slow insistency. Kirks hips rocked. Khan placed his hands on Kirks legs encouraging him to open for him. His knee slid between his new lovers thighs and Khan took Kirks cock slowly deeper.  
Kirk didn't need any more encouragement to move his legs to give Khan access to him. "Um...is this a good time to tell you that it's been a while...?" Kirk said. "You got lube?"  
Khan chuckled darkly around kirks erection, causing Kirk to moan wantonly. He pulled back, his lips brushing the cockhead,   
"No I'm afraid not captain... I can't really see starfleet being that thoughtful. I'm sure they imagined that breeding would be out of the question any century soon due to our frozen state. I'm very certain that they would never have dreamed of James Kirk, all American boy, offering his arse up to the man who had tried to wipe him from the face of history... However..." Khan gentled his voice and licked around Kirks cockhead once "I think you'll find it will not be required."  
Kirk's head flopped back on his pillow and groaned. "It's the pheromones, Khan. Fuck me stupid and then we can both go back to hating each other and trying to kill each other. Though, you know I never was actually trying to kill you, much as I wanted to at the time. Right now, will you just fucking well fuck me already!"  
Khan grinned "Not enjoying the warm up Jimmy? You can't rush these things you know... It's been a very long time since I had anyone, and you... Well you are made for me. I made you what you are... You are my perfect fit. But..." Khan reached down between kirks legs knocking his knees further apart with his own, spreading him open "If you insist captain..." Kirk flinched as khans fingers touched his hole for the first time.  
"Oh, you are dripping for it..." Khan crooned sarcastically.  
"What?" Kirk asked then realized what Khan meant when he felt the warm liquid ooze around his hole. "Oh my fucking god! I'm self lubricating! What the hell next? Am I going to grow boobs?" Kirk asked. Kirk reared up to claim a kiss from Khan as if to stop Khan from answering that question. "Nevermind! I have never been so turned on in my entire life."  
Khan grabbed the back of Kirks head and returned his kiss with a viciousness born out of desperate hunger. He'd been holding back, but the scent of Kirks arse was so compelling that every hair on his body was standing on end, he wanted to just take the man but managed one last superhuman effort to resist. Instead his pushed past the tight ring of muscle with two fingers, into the the wet cavern of Jim's body. He was soaking. Kirk gasped against his mouth, and with breaking the kiss Khan began to fuck him on his long fingers.  
Jim literally clawed at Khan to pull his body in for as much flesh to flesh as he could. He breathed frantically through his nose as he didn't want to and didn't think he could break the passionate kiss with Khan. Khan was not just fucking him with his fingers but with his tongue, driving Kirk crazy with need.  
Khan moaning into Kirks mouth, feeling Kirk scratch chunks out of his back in his passion. It only drove him on, he hooked his fingers and found Kirks prostate. He rubbed circles against it, feeling Kirk get wetter, his juices oozing past his fingers on the bed.  
Kirk cried out as he tensed and pushed hard against Khan's fingers. He hadn't told Khan that for days he had been trying to find his own release but couldn't and now here was Khan so easily bringing him to the edge that he had to fight to hold his release. "I can't...Oh God! I can't..."  
"Come now Jim" Khan growled against his mouth. "Come on my fingers, let me feel you fuck yourself on them... Come for me, because you are mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk realises where he belonged all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on this work.  
> Further notes at the end. Enjoy.

Chapter 5; Seed.

"Come now Jim" Khan growled against Kirks mouth, "look at you... I don't even need to touch your cock... I can make you come just like this. You want me that much..." his fingers stroked with unerring accuracy against the squirming captains prostate. He felt the muscle twitch and clamp around his digits. "Come on my fingers Jim, let me feel you fuck yourself on them... Come for me, come for me now, do as I say... because you are mine now. Mine!"  
Jim screamed and dug his fingers into Khan's back as he came. It was the most intense climax that he had ever had. Khans words undoing him utterly.  
"Yours..." He murmured weakly as Khan stroked him through his climax, his eyes watching his omegas face as he came apart.  
Kirks cock shot over and over, his cum hit his chest and Khan licked it up revelling in ownership as Kirk flopped back on the bed completely out of it for a moment. Bliss.

It wasn't long though before he felt himself hardening again. Kirks brain couldn't quite get over it. He still needed more.  
Khan tenderly brushed back Jim's damp hair and then began to lap at the cum that covered kirks stomach, his fingers still deep inside Kirks body, manipulating Kirks prostate very gently. Lowering his head he cleansed kirks cock with care and sucked the man back to full arousal. Kirk moaned above him, he was so sensitive and yet Khan seemed to know that he needed more. More and more.  
Finally, pulling his fingers free Khan settled between Kirks thighs and pushed one leg up and over his shoulder. He then carefully traced kirks mouth with his tongue, his cock nudging against kirks hole. His eyes never left Kirks. Khan discovered to his surprise that he wanted to bond with Jim. His eyes asked the question; and Khan wondered why he was asking but he was.  
"Yes," Kirk managed with all seriousness. "I want you."  
Khan groaned out, he needed this man like he needed oxygen, and now... Yes, it was good.  
Khan sank into Kirk slowly. He hissed through gritted teeth. The body beneath him was so wet, so tight and it fit him so so well. He took it slow, revelling in the feeling of kirk giving way, giving in to him.  
"Want you..." Khan managed as he sank fully into Kirk and bottomed out.  
Jim wrapped both legs around Khan's shoulders and thrust himself up to take Khan in as far as possible. His hands cupped Khan's face and he bit Khan's bottom lip. Khan growled and began to move. Both men sighed at the glory of the sensation. Kirk felt so full, every inch exquisite, Khan was drunk on rich velvet darkness enclosing him. Joining him to the man he'd desired, he realised, from the moment he'd seen him. All so different now, now guns firing, no flashing dark eyes of anger. Just lust filled drunken bliss. He moved faster, Jim kept up with Khan's pace as he thrust into him. Hard and fast and deep and desperate. Each man reaching for more friction, more of one another.

Jim couldn't think any more. He just wanted, needed Khan to fill him.  
Khan pulled out and pushed back hard into Kirks willing body over and over. It sucked at him, willing him to seed, to claim, to take, to have. Each stroke was all the way out to the head of Khans cock before he slammed back in. Angling kirk up slightly Khan hit Kirks prostate with perfect accuracy and assurance.

Kirk became practically boneless beneath khan, pleasure jolted through him, the stimulation to his prostrate sending jolting pleasure to his cock. Kirk writhed beneath khan. Seeing that if he continued thus the coupling would not last long Khan slowed up, dragging his cock very slowly out and then pushing back in fully, leaning down a little to watch the way Kirks body swallowed him up, before pausing to look at his new lover.  
Kirk rutted up wanting more but Khan held him firm with his body.  
"Something you need to know"  
Khan grated out through gritted teeth. Kirk opened his eyes enough to look at him.  
"Fuck" he swore "why have you stopped?"  
"Because..." Khan said, pinning Kirks wrists with light pressure each side of his head "I want to knot."  
"Knot? What does that mean?" Kirk panted.  
Khan rocked slightly inside Kirk, making the man groan a little. He leaned down and licked the side of Kirks face before whispering against his ear  
"In order for an alpha to truely bond with its omega the alpha has to knot. It means my cock will swell up tightly inside of you, it will stretch you... It might hurt..." Khan thrust once feeling the need inside him grow, his knot beginning to form "...but" khan growled "I promise that will not last long... It will make you feel so good my captain... So fucking good." He thrust again.  
"Yes. yes. I want to be yours. I need more." Kirk thrust himself up physically begging Khan for more.  
And that was the last straw, Khan so far had restrained himself but now his sank as far into Kirk as he could. The two men pulled each other as close as they could. Khans teeth met Kirks neck and he bit hard. His cock became harder still, the knot growing just behind the head, Kirk could not escape his fate now even if he wanted. Finding kirks mouth Khan groaned into it, his tongue claiming the captains mouth as the rest claimed his body.  
Kirk's hands gripped Khan's hair holding him to him. His mouth unable and unwilling to escape Khan's Jim drew in deep breaths through his nose, taking in Khan's now strongest scent. Jim climaxed again, spraying his seed between them and making Khan's movement slick against him. Jim's legs slid down Khan's arms so that his body squeezed Khans cock inside him. Finally he broke the kiss with a cry of both pleasure and pain at the new sensations of his body. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jim knew that if Khan came now which he was certain he would, Jim would be impregnated. Part of his mind still refused to accept it but mostly Jim wanted exactly this, as if he would finally find his home with Khan.

Khan was lost now in sensation. He didn't know why he had felt the desire to knot, it wasn't as if he had done for a long long time. Why now with the man whom he had been so at odds with? But it was too late for anything else. He had gone to far to stop now. He felt Kirk come against him, shuddering, clenching, drawing him in and he continued; now completely a slave to instinct. He thrust furiously, his knot scraping against the smaller knot of nerves deep inside his omega. He knew that in itself would be overstimulating, indeed Kirk was now writhing beneath him. He would probably come again before Khan was through although he knew it would not be long. And when it was done Kirk would be his, to care for, to protect from all others. Kirk was so wet, inside and out his new natural lubricant dripped between them as they continued to fuck furiously. Kirk moaned desperately.  
Kirk used Khan's shoulders to lift himself nearly all off the bed as he came again, screaming out Khan's name as if begging him for something more, but not knowing what. "Complete it, Khan. I want to be yours completely. I want your child to grow in me." Kirk didn't care to fight against Khan any longer. The past was gone and Kirk needed this. Make me yours. Your are my life."  
Khan thrust furiously into Kirk ad the man once again came around him. The words completed his undoing. Kirks total submission was so utterly erotic to him. With a final thrust as deep as his was able khan buried his face into his omegas neck and cried out against him as he came hard and deep into the willing body beneath him. His nails clawed into kirks skin, scratching marks into him, his teeth found the captains strong shoulder and marked him as further proof of his claim, his knot throbbed and pumped his seed over and over deep into Kirks arse. It as a done deal.  
And then khan the alpha collapsed against the soft skin, wet with perspiration and clung onto it. Softly now Khans mouth dusted kisses across bruised flesh as his mind realised just how through their pairing had been.  
Kirk held Khan close. They were still locked together by Khan's knot. Jim didn't know where the words came from but he knew they were true. "I love you. I am yours, completely yours. I'll do anything for you." Then he kissed Khan passionately.  
Khan, despite himself, smiled against kirks mouth as he returned the kiss. He pulled back a little to look into kirks eyes.  
"And I it seems love you James Kirk, despite everything, or maybe because of... All that fighting... When this is where we should have been all along." His drew fingers down over Kirks chest in lazy circles stealing kisses slowly, softly now. "The first time I saw you shooting at my ship I knew there was something about you... Goddamn you James Kirk, you undid everything I was and now you must help me become everything I could be."  
Kirk nodded as if words were not enough. The rebel inside him replied though, "Don't think you are going to get all your won way. I might still enjoy fighting you."  
Khan raised an eyebrow.  
"I love a challenge captain..." He smiled. With a groan he pulled out slowly from the man beneath him, rolling off to be beside him, pulling Kirk to him and against him.  
Kirk rested his head on Khan's chest. "I have never felt this fulfilled in my entire life. You feel like home. I thought Enterprise felt like home but now it feels like I was having a holiday."  
"You are where you belong Jim, right here with me." Khan said, drawing him closer and wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller man. "Sleep now, enjoy these moments of peace. And know that no matter what you are mine and I love you forever."

End.

Notes;

"It would be interesting, Captain, to return to that world in a hundred years and to learn what crop has sprung from the seed you planted today."

Spock, space seed, STTOS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Panda and Storm for this. I was trapped in hospital when this all began and it kept me going when I could easily have gone mad. 
> 
> Had the best time writing this and editing it.  
> Of course I must pay tribute to the fact the Star Trek is where all FF started. The original fan fic. It's where the word slash comes from.  
> Despite that this is my first Star Trek story despite being a true Trekkie for 25 years.  
> Thank you therefore Benny for inspiring that, but if you get the chance please please watch TOS, from the 60's. Because it's amazing. And if you don't do that watch space seed, it never fails to send a cold shiver down my spine, Spocks final prophetic words.
> 
> And last of all, love is love, no matter who you are, what you've been, what you might be, never let anyone judge you for who you love. *^_^*


End file.
